


Master

by QuirkySkeleton



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Master/Servant, cross dressing, kissies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkySkeleton/pseuds/QuirkySkeleton
Summary: Hey! This is my first fic EVER, so I hope you enjoy! I hope to write more! No smuts this time >~< but plenty of blushy Kenmaaaa~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic EVER, so I hope you enjoy! I hope to write more! No smuts this time >~< but plenty of blushy Kenmaaaa~

 

They had started dating sometime during Kageyama’s second year and Kenma’s third, after the awkward blue-haired setter had stumbled through a confession during one of their training camps. Pleasantly surprised and wanting to get out of the heat of his teammates stares ((seriously why had he came to confess to Kenma in the room where the entire Nekoma team was sleeping?)), Kenma agreed, and now they had been dating for almost 5 months.

Living so far away from each other, their relationship existed mostly over text and video calls, though they took every chance they could get otherwise to hang out. They had started up some sorta weird tradition saved specially for when they played Mario Kart on weekends when they could get together. The loser had to do one thing the winner wanted, which helped spice up their relationship a bit.

They were currently at Kenma’s house, whose parents were downstairs enjoying a movie, leaning against his bed and duking it out in a harsh game of Mario Kart. They were both pretty good at it, so the winner tended to vary, though Kageyama seemed to be winning this time.

Pouting slightly, the pudding head set his controller down, looking over at Kageyama, who had a triumphant smirk on his face. “So, Kageyama, what’s my punishment this time?”

Chuckling slightly, the taller boy stood, heading over to his overnight bag that seemed to be a bit fuller than usual. “Uh-uh, what's my name?”

Huffing, Kenma replied, “So, Master __ __, what's my punishment this time?”

Kageyama pulled out a black bag and tossed it to the third year, “As if you don't enjoy it. Put that on. All of it.”

Eyeing the bag uneasily, Kenma walked into his bathroom. Kageyama got situated on the bed, sitting on the edge and waiting, feeling slightly impatient. A few minutes later, Kenma stepped out, red face hidden behind his curtain of hair. He tugged at the edge short black skirt, wishing it didn't show so much thigh. He had on a white tank top with a black pencil skirt that stopped halfway down his thighs, black knee high socks, and a sparkly black headband with cat ears.

“Are you wearing everything?”

Kenma’s already pink face got darker. “Yes..” seeing Kageyama’s raised brow, he continued. “Yes, Master..”

Smirking, Kageyama lifted a hand, beckoning him forward. He enjoyed seeing his boyfriend’s usually uninterested face showing so much emotion. “Let me see.”

The shorter shuffled forward, coming into a stop in front of the dark haired setter, who slowly lifted the skirt. Kenma let out an embarrassed eep! as Kageyama leaned forward, brushing his finger along the navy blue panties that stood out against Kenma’s pale skin. They fit perfectly, his cock tucked snugly into the soft fabric. Kageyama wanted to mess with it, watch it grow hard and revel in the sounds Kenma would let out, but that was for another day. Instead, Kageyama sat up again and pulled his boyfriend into his lap, smiling down at him.

Kenma blushed harder, head down but looking up at Kageyama through his lashes. Feeling fingers under his chin, he lifted his head up slightly, closing his eyes as soft lips met his briefly.

Pulling away softly, Kageyama ran his fingers through Kenma’s hair, being careful not to move the headband out of place. His boyfriend looked beautiful, blushing and hair falling around his face and Kageyama swore he was dating an angel.

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of Kenma’s door opening and they both looked up, shocked to see Kenma’s mom standing there, who looked equally as shocked.

“Oh, sorry, didn't mean to intrude. Just wanted to let you know I was about to start dinner. Have fun, love you, use protection, bye!” And she was gone.

Kageyama turned back to Kenma, whose face was redder than a fire truck. “Well, since we got permission……”

“No.” Kenma pushed himself off of his lap, burying his face in his pillow as he tried to mentally turn back time. He wasn't prepared for the amount of teasing he was gonna get once he got down there.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gladly accepting prompts! So just hit me up on Instagram or Wattpad or down below in the comments and give me a Haikyuu pairing, prompt, and anything extra you wanna add!! 
> 
> Instagram: quirky.skeleton  
> Wattpad:quirkyskeleton
> 
> Thanks for reading! Drop a Kudos or a comment if ya liked!


End file.
